Control
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Edward is Bella's abusive husband, who is having an affair with Tania. Bella could never control Edward, but what when she finds a new way? What if sex was always the answer...? Smut guaranteed right from start...
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Please review! But be nice, just imaginary, not real.

Disclaimer; I own nothing! Nothing!

Chapter1

**BPOV**

Edward kissed me. I knew where this would lead. I didn't want to, but before I could protest, we were upstairs on my bed. I pulled away,

"Edward, please, not tonight. Please, I'm don't want to," I didn't dare look at him. It felt like years had passed before I dared glance up, he was staring at me, a furious look on his face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... have I told you nothing?" he whispered, then the fireworks went off "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU WANT TO OR NOT! WE ARE HAVING SEX TONIGHT! AND YOU'D DAMN WELL BETTER ENJOY IT!" he shouted, slapping me across the face. He climbed on top of me, and I didn't dare protest. I suddenly thought of my dad, he had died a few years earlier, and left me the house. This was after I was a vampire. Renesme was staying with Emmet and Rosalie, I was all alone with him, and I was scared.

He started pulling off my clothes, then looked at me expectantly. I quickly started tugging at his. He thrust into me, and I gasped a rehearsed gasp. He looked smug when I made this noise. He started sliding in and out of me, the pace getting faster and faster. I started panting, faking enjoyment. He was near his climax so I cried out, faking every last second of it. He had his just after "mine" started. We lay together, entangled, though I wanted to get up and run as far away as possible, it wasn't an option, he would catch me, and what would happen after? What about Renesme? He had never hit her, he doted on her. But if I ran he might hurt her, and that wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

He ran his fingers through my hair, "What are you thinking about, Babe?" He asked

"You" I said automatically, he stiffened

"What about me?"

"I'm glad I've got you" I said looking straight into his eyes. He smiled, "I'm glad I've got you to." He said and then he kissed me again, this was going to be a long night.

It was about two in the morning when I told Edward I had to go hunt, he looked at me, and nodded slowly,

"Be back in five hours, no earlier no later" he said. I kissed him goodbye, and ran out the house, it felt like freedom.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella go. I sighed and stood up. I got dressed and I ran. I ran to Tanya's house, it only took half an hour. It was dark when I got there but they were all still awake, I could hear them talking. I texted Tanya. She was outside in minutes, running to where I was. She was so much prettier than Bella. We headed south and rented a motel room. That was one of the best nights of my life. She didn't protest, she _enjoyed _it. Her orgasms weren't fake, they were real she shook in delight not in fear and that was why Tanya was my mate. Carlisle knew about this but he didn't protest, it was him who made me stay with Bella, so I didn't hurt her.

PAH! She could take care of herself. I ran home quickly and was in the shower when she came in, exactly five hours after she'd left, just like I'd said. Well at least the stupid bitch could do something right! I went to jump out the shower but the I was pinned against the wall, by none other than Bella.

If I had thought she was ugly, it was like I was wearing glasses, she was the most beautiful creature on this Earth. Suddenly she kissed me, a deep hungry kiss. I didn't like her being in control so with a primitive growl I turned, she was against the wall now and then she slid her led up my waist, I felt the other one slide up as well, suddenly I was supporting her. I tried to thrust into her but there was something in the way, I looked down, all there was between us was some bikini panties, with bows at the side. I undid them and they slid to the floor. Then I looked at her in al her glory, she was gorgeous. And the rest of the night is secret, only between lovers, so it is up to your imagination.

A/N; was it Good? Crap? A load of shit? Please tell me, but give me some love to!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Sorry it's been so long! So lots of people have asked me "What the hell?!" well in answer to your question, read on and see, and no I can't tell you what's going to happen. If you want a name put in the story just send me it and I'll _try_ and fit in. I'll also _try_ for longer chapters. No promises.

Disclaimer; I own nothing... yet!

**BPOV**

I looked at the space where Edward had been lying. He had gone out to hunt. I sighed and thought of last night. He hadn't hit me once since I'd climbed in the shower with him, that was strange. So all I had to do was act horny... the only thing was I was afraid I hadn't been acting last night, my wild side had taken over and he had loved every second of it. But then so had I and that was hard to say but it was true. I heard the door shut down stairs, and the creak of a floorboard in the hall the he was on top of me breathing in my face, and then I was terrified.

**EPOV**

I go home and shut the door quietly I stood on a floorboard and it creaked. Then I ran upstairs. I burst in the bedroom and jumped on the bed. I landed with a _thump _on the bed, a piece of paper underneath me. I picked it up and read it, and then i dropped it, in complete shock and my body started to shake uncontrollably. I whipped out my mobile and called Carlisle, who managed to calm me down.

"What is it Edward?" I could barely hear his concerned voice through the phone. "OK I'm coming round" and then he was gone. He was standing next to me in a matter of minutes he picked up the note which I didn't even know I'd dropped. I heard him gasp. I don't know what made him but he read it out loud "Ed ora morirà" his eyes widened as he translated "And now she will die." He whispered, not audible to human ears.

This gave me something to think about. Would I feel this way if Bella _wasn't _my mate? Which meant she was. But then Tanya, what was she? Then I realised, Tanya was dispensible, a friend with benefits. But Bella was _mine_ and I couldn't live without her. If I got her- NO! _WHEN_ I got her back I would never hurt her again. Carlisle was looking at me "Where to then?" he said. I looked at him in disbelief "Italy, of course" he nodded and then we ran.

A/N; I know! I know! LONGER CHAPTERS! Sorry! I'll try. So what did you think? Just wait it'll get better.


End file.
